You Were Something Special
by Bam71290
Summary: Sometime after Jack returns in the second season and before Martha shows up. Everyone is alive. Jack gets a blast from his past when Rose shows up and starts talking about the things he hasn’t thought about in awhile. Rose/Jack friendship Jack/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

**You Were Something Special**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to my great sadness.**

**Summary: Sometime after Jack returns in the second season and before Martha shows up. Everyone is alive and well. Jack gets a blast from his past when Rose shows up and starts talking about the things he hasn't thought about in awhile.**

**Rose/Jack friendship reunion. Eventual Jack/Ianto. **

**Author's Note: Please keep in mind that this is fiction so if you read this and some of the info makes you go wtf? It was most likely thought up in the maze I call my mind. Enjoy and please read and review.**

"So that was a complete bust," complained Owen as the Torchwood team parked the SUV and started walking to the Hub. They had just been checking out some rift activity that turned out to be raccoons. And to think Owen pulled himself out of bed on his day off.

"Yeah, I know I was dying to get into it with some gross alien. Man, am I upset." Gwen replied sarcastically.

The rest of the team just smiled at them until Jack stopped walking altogether. He froze at the site of a blonde woman standing in front of the millennium center. The others looked at him curiously.

"Jack? Is something wrong?" Tosh asked.

At hearing Jack's name the woman turned around with wide eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before she pulled a device out of her pocket, hit a button, and she disappeared with a bang. Jack couldn't believe his eyes. Rose has just disappeared from his life again.

Jack had not said a word since they entered the Hub. The others were concerned he had gone catatonic but weren't sure what to do. They decided to research the girl. Tosh pulled her face off the CCTV and was looking for a match. Ianto was doing his thing with coffee and worrying about his lover. Owen was staring off into space not really caring and Gwen was calling Rys that she would have another long night. Tosh called them all to the conference room when she had information. Jack just stood there processing what had just happened.

"Ok so I got a name. Rose Tyler," Jack flinched at the name being said out loud but no one seemed to notice, "She grew up in London, the Powell Estate. Had a normal life until she was nineteen when she went missing for a year."

"The rift?" Ianto asked.

"Not sure. She showed up again having no idea that she was gone so maybe. Oh, this can't be right," Tosh looked at her computer screen for a second, "It says here that Rose Tyler died in the Battle of Canary Warf."

"How is that possible? We just saw her outside." Owen wondered.

"I don't know. Let me see something." She typed more stuff into her computer.

Gwen was throwing out possibilities, "Maybe they made a mistake. Wasn't the battle pretty bad? Maybe she was mistaken for someone else. Or maybe we saw her ghost."

Jack spoke for the first time since everything started happening, "She's not dead. She was only put on the list of the dead so people wouldn't go looking for her."

They all looked at him expecting him to say more but he just went back to staring and thinking.

Tosh found something, "Oh pictures. Some of the pictures have you in them Jack." She put them up for them all to look at. There was a picture of Rose, Jack, The Doctor, and Mickey in the restaurant in Cardiff. A picture of Rose walking in a street. One of her and Jack smiling and laughing with each other in a street. And one of Rose and her mother shopping.

"So obviously you know her." Owen pointed out.

"Who is she, Jack?" Gwen asked him softly. He didn't answer her.

"There is also an audio clip in the archives that came up in my search. It's from 1941. " Jack turned to her confused at that. She played it and Rose's and Jack's voices rang through the room.

_"That's so lame."_

_"I was gonna send for another one but someone's gone and blow up the factory."_

Jack's eyes went wide as he realized what he was listening to.

_"Oh, I know—first time I met him, he blew up my job. That's practically how he communicates." _

_"Ok, that door should hold it for a bit."_

_"The door?! The WALL didn't stop it!"_

_"Well, it's gotta FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"_

_"Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you could put up some shelves."_

_"Window—"_

_"Barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories."_

_"And no other exits."_

_"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"_

_"So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"_

_"Doctor…"_

_"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I didn't stand a chance."_

_"Ok, one, we want to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"_

_"Yeah…Jack just disappeared. Ok so he's vanished into thin air. Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?"_

Jack could not believe what he was hearing. How could someone have recorded this without him knowing about it? At Rose's complement he smiled a little. The others were at a complete loss at to what was going on. They had never seen this side of their boss.

_"I'm making an effort not to be insulted."_

_"I mean…men."_

_"Ok. Thanks. That really helped."_

_"Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it—hang in there."_

_"How are you speaking to us?"_

_"Om-com. I can call anything with a speaker grille."_

_"Now there's a coincidence."_

_"What is?"_

_"The child can Om-com too."_

_"It can?"_

_"Anything with a speaker grille. Even the Tardis phone."_

_"What, you mean the child can phone us?"_

_"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."_

_"Doctor, can you hear that?"_

_"Loud and clear."_

_"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."_

_"Coming to find you, mummy."_

_"Remember this one, Rose?"_

_"Our song."_

Ianto didn't much like the sounds of Jack and some girl having a song. He and the rest of the team always knew that Jack had a past that he didn't like to talk about. He's a mysterious man and they were glad to finally find something out about him but they were also very confused about what they were hearing.

_"What you doing?"_

_"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen the bars."_

_"You don't think he's coming back, do ya?"_

_"Wouldn't bet my life."_

_"Why don't you trust him?"_

_"Why do you?"_

_"Saved my life. Bloke wise, that's up there with flossing."_

Jack smiled again. That was such a Rose thing to say.

_"I trust him 'cause he's like you. Except with dancing and dating."_

At that his smile fell. Rose trusted him because she thought he was like the Doctor. At the time she couldn't have been more wrong. He was a coward.

_"What?"_

_"You just assume I'm…"_

_"What?"_

_"You just assume I don't…dance." _

_"What, are you telling me do…dance?"_

_"Nine hundred years old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've danced." _

_"You?!" _

_"Problem?"_

_"Doesn't the universe implode or something if you dance?"_

_"Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast."_

_"You've got the moves. Show me your moves."_

_"Rose, I'm trying to resonate concrete."_

_"Jack'll be back, he'll get us out. So come on—the world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances."_

_"Barrage balloon?"_

_"What?"_

_"You were hanging from a barrage balloon."_

_"Oh, yeah. About two minutes after you left you. Thousands of feet above London—middle of a German air raid—Union Jack all over my chest." _

_"I've traveled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy friendly."_

_"Is this you dancing? "Cause I've got notes."_

_"Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise."_

_"Yeah, I know. Captain Jack fixed me up."_

_"Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now are we?"_

_"Well, his name's Jack and he is a captain…"_

_"He's not really a captain, Rose."_

_"Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing captain envy."_

The tape ended and Jack was still in shock. Talk about blast from the past. He hadn't thought about the day he met Rose and Doctor in a long time.

"We're not in the room anymore," Rose said suddenly. They all looked up in surprise. None of them had seen her come in or figure out how she got in without setting off an alarm, "You teleported us out, just like I said you would." She had a slight smile on her face and she didn't seem to notice anyone other than Jack.

Jack was stunned but glad to see her, "I didn't know someone was recording us then."

"Me either. If I had I probably would have been less forthcoming about how sexy I thought you were." She joked in a way that let him know everything was alright. They never had a problem talking to each other.

Owen was the first of the others to speak, "Excuse me, how did you get in here?"

She ignored him completely and didn't look away from Jack. Jack couldn't seem to acknowledge his team either, "You trusted me, because you thought I was like him."

"You are like him. And if I were to take a guess I'd say you were more like him now then you were then."

"You're wrong," He said simply. "Do you remember what I was when we met?"

Ianto didn't like the intense stares they were giving each other but wanted to know what Jack was like when they had met. The others had decided to stay quiet and let them talk, also interested in Jack's past.

"Yes. You were a man on a mission. I take it you never fulfilled that mission."

He looked away sort of sad, "No. It's been 140 years, I've kind of stopped looking."

"You'll never stop looking," she told him, knowingly.

"You're wrong. I was a coward." He said, avoiding the true statement she just made.

"You were a good man and still are. I owe you my life."

"I owe you all my lives," he said forcefully, "Every time I've died and come back to life in the last 140 years, I owe to you. You made me the man that I am today. In more ways than one."

The team sat there soaking in all the information that was being passed between the two. So she is the reason that Jack always comes back to life. That was the biggest mystery about him, that he never stayed dead no matter how many times you kill him.

She stared at him with sad eyes, "Do you remember the last thing you ever said to me? That day?"

He closed his eyes. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? He opened his eyes and sighed, "I told you that you were work fighting for."

"And then you kissed me goodbye."

"I didn't know it was goodbye." He said quickly.

"Yes you did. You knew. You just didn't know how. You thought we would all be dead. Never thought we'd leave you behind." She had a pained expression on her face, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. But, what were you thinking? You looked into the Tardis. Why would you do that? You could have died."

"Where would you be if I hadn't? Your corpse would be rotting away on Satellite Five, 200,000 years in the future."

All this blew right passed the rest of them. They had no idea what the hell they were talking about but they didn't like that this girl knew so much about Jack and they knew practically nothing.

Rose sighed and started to look around wanting to change the subject. She finally took in the Hub and the other people in the room. She smiled and looked at Jack again, "Cardiff huh? Do you remember the last time you and I were in Cardiff together?"

He couldn't help but smile back at her as he remembered, "Yeah, I do. Bit of trouble with a Slitheen."

"Caused an earthquake."

They continued to grin at each other until Rose sighed, "I missed you."

"I missed you." He walked over and pulled her into a long awaited hug.

The others finally spoke up at this new bit of information.

"Wait, a second, that earthquake was you?" Gwen asked.

"I remember that day. You made us stay inside even though there was a major crisis going on." Owen complained.

Tosh was fascinated, "So there were two of you in Cardiff on that day?"

Ianto remained quiet at his lover's happiness to see this girl. He looked away as they hugged. He'd never seen Jack smile like that, let alone been responsible for it.

Speaking to his team for the first time he explained, "I made you stay inside so you wouldn't run into my past self. I knew everything would work out."

"Oh well gee, thanks for letting us know." Owen said sarcastically, "So glad this random girl knows everything about you while us, the people you work with everyday, know nothing."

Rose replied matter-of-factly, "I'm hardly a random girl and there is no one in the universe, in the whole of time and space, that knows Jack better than I do."

That shut Owen up and made the quiet Ianto even quieter. Could this get any worse for him?

"Rose, how did you get here? I heard that you were, you know, stuck." Jack asked, getting back to the important things.

"How did you hear that?" he didn't answer her and his silent was answer enough, "You've seen him?"

"Yeah, recently." He said quietly.

Rose gave him a knowing look, "What's her name?"

"Who's name?"

"The new girl. My replacement."

He sighed, "Martha. But she's not there anymore. She left. I don't know who it is now."

"Someone brilliant I would imagine. He only travels with the best." She looked away before answering his question, "I'm not suppose to jump between worlds. I didn't even really mean to do it. Slip of the finger I guess. After I left you outside, I wasn't going to come back but I couldn't not, you know?"

He nodded, understanding wanting to see each other again.

Gwen took this moment to ask her own question, "I'm sorry, but I still don't understand how you got in here. This place has numerous alarms."

"Much like our own."

"What?"

Rose smiled, "I work for Torchwood in the parallel universe."

Jack couldn't believe it, "You do?"

"Yup. And not just me. My dad and Mickey."

Jack made a face, "Eh."

"What?"

"Mickey works for Torchwood?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Maybe not for you but I would never have him on my team." He told her.

"Oh really? And why not?"

He looked at her like it was obvious, "We called him 'Mickey the Idiot' for a reason, Rose."

"Oh, you are impossible."

Tosh spoke up this time, "As interesting as this is, I'm still not clear on how you got in. The systems may be similar but the codes couldn't possibly be the same."

Rose paused, not wanting to answer until she sighed and pulled a sonic screwdriver out of her pocket. Jack's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god. How…?"

"Jealous?" she grinned.

"Damn right I am. How did you get one?"

The others looked at it confused, never having seen one before and not really sure what it was.

"How do you think?"

He stopped staring at the device and looked up at her stunned, "He gave it to you?"

"Um, not so much. I sort of found it. He has extras and I took one just in case before the Battle of Canary Wharf. I also took…" She pulled out Jack's sonic blaster out of her pocket and smiled sheepishly.

"Is that my gun?!"

"You left it."

"Because it was broken."

"I fixed it." She said simply.

"You what? How did you even find it?"

"It was in your room."

"You went—," he paused looking at her hard, "What else did you take?"

"Nothing!" She protested, "Your pillow and blanket walked into my room on their own."

He rolled his eyes and the others sort of chucked at their exchange. Looking at them, you would never be able to tell that they hadn't seen each other in years. Their banter seemed so normal for them.

"Why did you take my pillow and blanket?"

"Because it's not like you were using them and they were comfy and," she smiled and said softly, "because, do you remember when you used to sing to me at night when I couldn't fall asleep?"

He smiled for what seemed like the millionth time since she'd arrived. Ianto couldn't stand this. He used to sing to her? And what was with that smile? He couldn't help thinking that Jack was in love with this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. I'm really glad you're enjoying this and I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing. This story has been in my head for a while and I decided to finally write/post it because there are not enough Jack/Rose stories. I love their friendship and it should be showed more. It's obvious from the few episodes that they are in together that they really love each other as friends and that's why I'm writing this. Also the part about Jack singing to Rose at night when she couldn't fall asleep just seemed so sweet and like something he would do. And I figured John Barrowman can sing so it was in the realm of possibility. Anyway read and review and enjoy!**

The Torchwood team went about their jobs as usual even though things were not at all usual. Not that things were ever usual but today was just above and beyond the norm. Some girl from Jack's past named Rose Tyler appeared and now Jack couldn't stop smiling. They rarely ever seen him smile and when they did it certainly wasn't the kind of smile he was sporting now. He must have really missed this girl.

The girl that was on everyone's mind was in no one's sight. Rose was exhausted and taking a little cat nap. Apparently jumping between worlds with the new devices was a bit draining and Rose had done it three times in one day.

Ianto made his rounds with coffee before ending up in Jack's office to give him his extra large mug. He was not particularly happy with the smile on Jack's face or how happy he was to see this girl. Ianto knew he was jealous but he couldn't help thinking that his relationship with Jack was just about sex. He knew nothing about him or his past and this Rose Tyler shows up and knows everything. Knows him better than anyone in the universe according to her.

"Can I get you anything else, sir?" Ianto asked as he set Jack's coffee down on his desk. Jack narrowed his eyes at Ianto calling him "sir." They gave up being formal when they got together.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, sir. Why wouldn't I be?" Ianto answered stiffly.

Jack stood up and walked over to him, "Well, for starters, you haven't called me "sir" in, I can't even remember how long, and you haven't kissed me all day." He smiled and leaned in to kiss him but Ianto pulled away.

"I better get back to work." Ianto started to walk away but Jack grabbed his hand.

"Wait, hold on a second. Talk to me. What's the matter?"

Ianto sighed and decided to admit his jealousy, "It's just that since this girl showed up, this girl that knows everything about you, you've been all smiley and I've never seen you smile the way you have been and I know nothing about you or your past or anything and I'm the one that's sleeping with you." Jack smiled at his ranting.

"You're jealous? That's what this is? Ianto…" Jack sighed, trying to find the right words to explain his relationship with Rose. "Rose is and always will be one of the most important people in my entire existence. She is greatly responsible for the man you see before you. You don't want to know what I was like before I met her."

Ianto took all this in and asked what was really worrying him, "Are you in love with her?"

Jack was silent for a moment. There was no doubt at all that Jack loved Rose but how could he explain it to another person that he loved that he was in a relationship with. "When 

Rose and I met, it was love at first sight. Yes, there was the possibility of something happened between us then but it didn't end of going anywhere."

"Why?"

Jack answered slowly, "At the time, we were both in love with someone else. The same someone else in fact." Jack sighed, "I will always love Rose but it's not like that between us."

Ianto nodded, "And you're so smiley and excited to see her because…?"

"I missed her. I haven't seen her in 140 years. Well, I've seen her but she hasn't seen me."

Ianto furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "What?"

"I went to see her a few times back in the 90's, to watch her grow up but I couldn't say anything. She hadn't met me yet. Timelines." Jack explained.

Ianto didn't think that information would help his jealousy but he nodded his head as if he understood. He smiled and leaned into to kiss Jack.

"I'm going to get back to work."

"Are we good now?"

"Yeah. Of course." Jack kissed him again quickly before Ianto left the office. He stood there thinking about everything he had said about him and Rose. What was he going to do about Rose?

**Thanks again for the reviews. Keep that up! It makes me feel giddy! Anyway read and review and I'll update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So it was brought to my attention that I didn't have anonymous reviewing set and that could result in not so many reviews which is a total sadness. That is corrected so even if you aren't logged in you should drop me a review. The smallest thing in my reviews makes my day so you should all do it. And thank you to the person who told me about this. You rock! This chapter is dedicated to you. ******** Anyway, keep reading and reviewing. Enjoy!**

"Hey," Rose said to Ianto while he was making a new pot of coffee. Everyone else was going about their own business. Ianto looked at her before turning away and busying himself with something. "Hello."

Rose smiled, "So, you and Jack huh?"

He turned to her not sure of what to say. She gave him a warm smile, "I think that's great."

He was surprised, "Really?"

She nodded, "I've seen Jack with a lot of people. Everywhere we went he found someone to hit on. Male, female. Human, Alien. It didn't matter to him. 51st century guys, you know?"

He sort of smiled even though he had no idea what guys from future centuries were like. If they were all like Jack though he was glad he wouldn't live that long. He wouldn't really like being in a place where hitting on someone was like breathing.

"So you've seen him with a lot of people, then?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Yeah. Like one time, we were on were on this planet. I want to say we were in the 34th century. Anyway, this planet, Bellerophon, was known for its supermodels. Of any species. Now, Jack was in his glory. We had to practically drag him back to the Tardis kicking and screaming." Rose was laughing at the memory. Ianto tried to picture the two of them on another planet and in the 34th century but he couldn't really see it. And he had no idea what a Tardis was, "They have other species that are supermodels?"

She chuckled, "Not all species are slimy and gross you know."

"Our jobs are evidence to the contrary."

Rose shook her head, "Torchwood is nothing. You work here and you're just barely skimming the surface. You have no idea what's out there."

Ianto looked away, "No, but you and Jack do."

"He's better here. I'm glad he's found someone."

Jack walked over to them, "What are you two talking about?"

Rose smiled at Ianto, "I was just telling Ianto here about our little trip to Bellerophon."

Jack's eyes widened, "Rose! Stop talking!" She laughed and walked away leaving the two of them alone.

"Alien supermodels?" Ianto asked with a grin.

"I'm sure it wasn't as bad as she was telling it."

"I'm sure." Ianto replied before leaning in to kiss Jack. Maybe Rose was right. Maybe Jack was better off here with him. Ianto certainly wanted to believe that.

**Sorry this one's short but I'll update again in the next day or two depending on my schedule. Please review cause if makes my life happier! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there loyal readers. Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad you are all enjoying this story. I'm trying to make the chapters longer but I update every day or two anyway so don't worry I'm not going to leave you all hanging. Anyway, on with the show! Please review!**

**Oh and also I can't think of a really bad alien from the show so I'm using the "Repeated Meme" from "The End of the World." We all going to pretend that they were really bad and against the law. Thanks! Review and enjoy!**

"Jack, something's going on with the rift." Tosh said from her computer desk.

Jack walked over to her followed by Rose, Ianto and Gwen while Owen sat with his feet on his desk not really interested. "What have we got?"

"Not sure," she pulled up a picture on the CCTV. There was a man flanked by three tall beings in black robes. Tosh managed to get a picture of the man's face and ran a search. "Ok, the man is Sean Brooks. I can't find anything on him though. It's like his records have been wiped clean. Hold on, I'll try to dig deeper and find something."

Rose looked intently at the three robed figures, "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Those are Repeated Meme."

Jack eyes widened and he looked at Rose shocked, "How the hell did he get his hands on Repeated Meme?"

"I have no idea but that's them."

"Um, guys, I know you like speaking your secret special futuristic talk but would you mind filling the rest of us in." Owen asked walking over to the rest of them.

Rose ignored him and spoke to Jack, "There are really only two options here. He's either a human who doesn't know what he's got or he's an alien that's breaking galactic law."

"There's a galactic law?"

Jack explained, "Repeated Meme are just an idea. Remote controlled droids. They're a really good cover up for the real bad guys. That's why they're against the law. If they get caught it's basically impossible to track down the person responsible"

"Mm that's interesting. Now, about this galactic law. How come we don't have to follow this law?" Owen questioned.

"We do."

Gwen looked confused, "What do you mean, we do?"

"How can we be following a law that we don't know about? I mean, if we break this law, what happens?"

Jack and Rose were silent.

"How can we not know about this? I don't mean the entire human race. They're not ready for that but what about us? Why doesn't Torchwood know about this?" Tosh asked.

Jack answered slowly, "There is a representative that handles those kinds of situations and it wasn't necessary for Torchwood to know."

"How could it not be necessary? It's our job to deal with aliens."

"And you do your jobs, on this planet." Rose said trying to calm things down.

"Oh yeah, you would say that, Miss Experienced-Traveler. I bet there's no counting how many plants you've been to. Or how many things you've smuggled back with you. Is that breaking the law? Like no crossing the border. No crossing the atmosphere?" Owen asked not really happy not knowing things.

Rose laughed, "It's not exactly like that. And it depends on what you're taking with you."

Owen scoffed, "Yeah, know everything, don't you?"

Jack face flashed with remembrance, "Oh that reminds me."

"What reminds you of what?"

Jack went up to his office and came back with a square gold locket. The other's gathered round, curious of what he had. He handed it to a stunned Rose, "My locket," she turned it over in her hands noticing that it was a lot less shiny then when she had last seen it two years ago, "It looks so old."

"Yeah, well, it's been through a lot. Do you remember when you gave me that?"

She smiled, "Women Wept."

"We were under the ice waves," he nodded, "I was going to give it back to you, that day on Satellite Five but I thought that if I did that then I would really be saying goodbye to you and I just couldn't bring myself to do it."

"I gave it to you for good luck and you ended up dying with it." She said sadly. He just smiled sadly back at her. She looked back at the locket, "All the important people in here. There's a picture of me and my mom, one of me and Mickey, and one of the three of us." She opened it and she and Jack felt a rush of a familiar feeling.

"Did you feel that?" Jack asked, while the others were confused yet again.

"Tardis energy."

"Feels like—"

"Home." They looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They missed it.

"We should call him."

"No." Rose said quickly.

Jack was surprised by that, "Why not?"

Rose was silent for moment then answered slowly, "Because if he came here, I don't think I could stop myself from leaving with him."

"So?"

"I can't do it anymore, Jack. The life of a companion, it's too uncertain. And that's just part of being a companion, you get left behind and you move on. I've done that."

"He won't leave you behind Rose. He loves you."

"He'll leave me behind because he loves me. Because he doesn't want to see me die."

A heartbreaking expression crossed Jack's face.

"You'll go back though."

"No. I've been back. I've moved on too." He told her.

"Maybe you think you have. But give it a few decades and when the reasons that are keeping you here are long gone. You'll go back. You'll be the perfect companion. I made you into the perfect companion," she looked at him with sad eyes, "You'll go back."

Jack looked at her then looked at his team. She was right. He knew it. He just didn't like to think about it.

**This one's a little bit longer! Anyway, leave me some reviews and I'll try to get the next one up super fast!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so so so so so sorry about not updating this story for so long. I've been having some family issues recently and have been super busy with school and honestly I didn't really know where I was going with this story. I'm still not quite sure where this is going but I had this idea and thought I'd throw it up here. Again I apologize for the wait. Enjoy and please review**.

The team plus Rose got to work on figuring out what the bad guy was up to. They were all seated at their respective stations while Rose and Jack sat on the couch pouring over some reports. Rose looks up and stares at Jack for a minute before he realizes what she's doing.

"What? What are you staring at?" he asked.

She took a breath and said simply, "You've changed."

"Have I?"

She nodded, "You used to smile. All the time."

"I smile. I'm smiling now. Seeing you makes me smile." He told her.

"Yeah, seeing me makes you smile. There's a reason. You never used to have a reason. You never needed one. No matter where we were or what we were doing you were always smiling. Even if we were about to walk in to certain death you were still smiling. Like you were having the most fun in the world." She explained.

"Well that's 'cause I was."

She grinned, "Like when we first meet. 1941. Height of the London blitz. During a German air raid, bombs going off all around us and what were we doing?"

Jack chuckled and shook his head, "Rose…"

"What were we doing?" she persisted.

He looked at her before replying softly, "We were dancing."

"We were dancing the night away on your invisible space ship tethered up to Big Ben."

He smiled at the memory, "Yeah."

They got back to work completely unaware that the rest of the team were watching and listening to this exchange.

About an hour later everyone was getting restless and had not found any information about Sean Brooks. Rose excused herself to go to the bathroom but instead of getting back to work after she decided to wander around. She wound up in the archives where Ianto was busy sorting files.

"Hi there." She said.

Ianto turned, surprised to see anyone down there, "Oh, hello. Are you lost?"

She smiled, "Can't be lost if you don't have a specific place to go. I'm just having a look around. Is that ok?"

"Uh, yeah, sure it's not a problem." He went back to his filing expecting her to leave and keep looking around. When she didn't he turned toward her again. "Are you alright? Um I'm sure Jack's probably wondering where you are."

Rose looked at him for a long minute in a way that made Ianto feel like she was reading his soul. "I get it, you know. Your fear."

"Fear?" he replied confused.

"I know what it's like to be in love with an immortal man." She explained. "To know that you're going to grow old and die while the man you love stays the same. Forever. It's not easy."

Ianto looked away sadly. What she'd just said really hit home. He'd always tried not to think about that particular aspect of his relationship with Jack. They had more natural problems to deal with without having to worry about the inevitable separation that would occur due to Jack's special ability. Ianto looked back up and asked, "Then why do we do it?"

"Because some things are worth getting your heart broken for." She told him simply.

**Sorry again about the delay. Hope you enjoyed and please review. **


End file.
